After School
by shirocchin
Summary: "Jadi.. bonceng bertiga?" Shouto bertanya dengan nada tidak suka. Bibirnya sedikit melengkung ke bawah. Berawal dari ide gila Izuku menawari tumpangan untuk Katsuki dan Shouto yang terbakar cemburu. "Jangan coba-coba menyentuh bokong Izuku barang sedetik pun, Bakugou. Aku mengawasimu." [TodoDekuKatsu]


**AFTER SCHOOL**

 **By : shirocchin**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudah siap?"

Todoroki Shouto bertanya dari balik helm yang menyembunyikan wajahnya. Pemuda berambut hijau yang membonceng di belakangnya masih sibuk mengaitkan kunci helm. Dari kaca spion, Shouto bisa menangkap pemandangan pipi bulat kekasihnya menggembung lucu. Midoriya Izuku menepuk bahu kekar pemuda di depannya, menandakan bahwa ia telah siap.

"Hari ini mau ke mana?" Shouto mengendarai motornya pelan, meninggalkan gerbang sekolah yang mulai nampak sepi. Sebagian besar murid sudah pulang. Izuku mendapat giliran untuk membereskan sisa-sisa praktik pelajaran biologi dan terpaksa pulang telat. Sebagai kekasih yang pengertian, tentu saja Shouto menunggu Izuku hingga pekerjaan pemuda itu selesai.

" _Uum_.. kupikir langsung pulang saja. Bukankah Shouto- _kun_ ada acara keluarga? Aku tidak ingin mengganggu kegiatanmu." Sebagian poni hijau Izuku menusuk mata membuat pemuda itu tanpa sadar mengaduh lirih. Hari ini angin bertiup cukup kencang dan suhu udara terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Syal cokelat tebal pemberian Shouto saat malam Natal kemarin melingkari leher Izuku membuat pemuda berbintik merasa hangat.

"Hanya acara tidak jelas. Pertemuan ramah tamah kurang kerjaan. Aku tidak tertarik. Aku lebih senang menghabiskan waktu bersamamu." Jawaban Shouto membuat kedua belah pipi gembil Izuku merona. Bersyukur kaca helm cukup tebal untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Ketika melewati sebuah tikungan, sepasang iris heterokrom Shouto menangkap sosok familiar berambut jabrik dengan celana agak kedodoran. Pemuda itu marah-marah tak jelas sembari menendang kaleng kosong sembarangan.

"Eh, itu kan Kacchan! Tumben sekali Kacchan jalan kaki." Izuku mengintip dari balik punggung tegap Shouto.

Bakugou Katsuki tak menyadari bahwa di belakangnya, dua pemuda tengah mengawasinya.

"Aku tak sengaja menguping pembicaraannya dengan Kirishima, motor Bakugou masuk bengkel karena dipakai ibunya untuk balap liar."

Izuku tertawa gugup. "M-mana mungkin! Bibi Mitsuki bukan wanita yang sembarangan seperti Kacchan." Shouto hanya mengangkat bahu.

"M-mungkin kita bisa memberinya tumpangan?" Sebuah ide tidak masuk akal melintas di kepalanya.

"Maksudmu, kita boncengan bertiga?" Shouto bertanya tidak senang. Selain melanggar aturan dalam berkendara, bonceng bertiga sangat tidak masuk akal meski niat Izuku baik (dan sialnya, kekasihnya memang terlalu baik sampai tidak tega melihat orang lain menderita). Shouto menggeram pelan.

"K-kalau Shouto- _kun_ keberatan, tidak juga tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya kasihan dengan Kacchan karena dia harus jalan kaki untuk sampai ke rumah. Jaraknya bisa dibilang cukup jauh. Dan sebentar lagi sepertinya akn turun hujan." Izuku membuka kaca helm dan mendongak ke atas, memandang mendung yang menggantung.

"Sekalipun kita menawarinya tumpangan, Bakugou pasti akan menolak." Shouto masih menjaga jarak dari pemuda berambut jabrik. Mereka melewati sebuah jalan perkampungan yang cukup sepi, tidak banyak kendaraan yang melintas.

"K-kita coba tanyakan padanya dulu. Siapa tahu Kacchan setuju. Dia memang anak nakal, tapi Kacchan adalah teman masa kecilku, meski aku sendiri sering jadi sasaran _bully_ -an." Izuku terkekeh mengenang masa kecilnya yang suram.

Shouto diam sejenak, hingga akhirnya pemuda itu menuruti kata-kata kekasihnya. Shouto menambah kecepatan laju motornya, berhenti persis di sebelah Katsuki dengan membunyikan klakson kencang. Katsuki mengeluarkan sumpah serapah yang tidak enak didengar. Diam-diam Shouto menyeringai. Izuku hanya tersenyum gugup.

"H-hai, Kacchan. Kupikir kami bisa memberimu tumpangan sampai ke rumah—"

"HAH?"

"Tidak perlu berteriak." Shouto membuka kaca helm-nya, melirik Katsuki dengan tatapan datar. Sementara Izuku, ia sudah menduga Katsuki akan menyemprotnya.

"—kami bisa mengantarmu sampai ke rumah—"

"Tidak perlu, brengsek. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Katsuki memutuskan untuk tidak peduli. Ia berjalan meninggalkan dua pemuda di belakangnya.

"S-sebentar lagi hujan turun! Bibi Mitsuki pasti akan memarahimu jika kau masuk angin!" Izuku berteriak tidak sabar. Shouto sebenarnya kesal karena Izuku masih begitu perhatian pada teman masa kecilnya meskipun status mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Shouto diam-diam cemburu.

"Diam, brengsek! Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu. Enyah dari hadapanku sekarang juga sebelum aku melempar kalian ke selokan." Katsuki berujar garang.

Shouto iseng membunyikan klakson, sengaja membuat emosi pemuda itu semakin naik.

"Jangan berlagak _tsundere_ , Bakugou. Pacarku ini sudah baik hati menawarkan bantuan. Kalau bukan karena keinginan Izuku, aku juga tidak akan sudi memberimu tumpangan." Izuku menepuk keningnya. Perkataan Shouto malah membuat suasana semakin panas.

"Aku tak akan sudi naik motormu. Enyah dari hadapanku, sialan!" Katsuki menendang kerikil tak berdosa. Katsuki lebih memilih pulang merangkak daripada harus dibonceng si _ikemen_ pujaan gadis-gadis di sekolahnya. Sebenarnya motor Shouto cukup jika dipakai boncengan bertiga, mengingat tubuh Izuku kecil.

"Ayolah, Kacchan! Sudah mulai gerimis nih." Izuku mulai tidak sabar.

"Jangan memaksa anak pemarah itu, Izuku. Bakugou mungkin masih sakit hati menerima kenyataan bahwa kau dan aku sekarang berpacaran. Benar begitu, Bakugou?" Shouto menyeringai tipis membuat langkah Katsuki terhenti. Pemuda itu menoleh. Tatapan mereka saling bertemu.

Katsuki menahan diri untuk tidak melempar kerikil ke wajah tampan pemuda berambut putih dan merah. Izuku sendiri tidak paham mengapa Kacchan dan kekasihnya tak pernah akur barang sebentar saja.

"Shouto- _kun_ , jangan mengatakan hal-hal yang membuat keadaan semakin runyam. Kacchan, aku tahu kau merasa terhina dengan tawaranku, tapi Bibi Mitsuki akan khawatir jika—"

"Kalau dengan ikut kalian berdua bisa membuat Deku diam, akan kulakukan." Katsuki menggeram. Izuku menghela napas lega. Sejujurnya ia hanya khawatir sahabat kecilnya akan tiba di rumah dalam kondisi basah kuyup. Bagaimanapun juga, Katsuki juga manusia biasa yang bisa terkena flu.

"Jadi.. bonceng bertiga?" Shouto bertanya dengan nada tidak suka. Bibirnya sedikit melengkung ke bawah.

"M-mau bagaimana lagi. Lagipula jalanan sepi, t-tidak mungkin ada polisi. Hehehe." Izuku tertawa sumbang. Ia sendiri tak yakin dengan idenya.

"Bukan begitu maksudku." Shouto melirik Katsuki. Ia masih tidak rela.

"Jangan menawarkan bantuan setengah-setengah, _hanbunyarou_." Lama-lama Katsuki kesal karena posisi Shouto masih sama dan tidak ada tanda-tanda pemuda itu akan bergeser ke depan supaya ada tempat baginya untuk duduk di belakang Izuku.

"Tunggu!"

"Eh? A-ada apa?" Izuku terkejut saat mendengar suara kekasihnya dalam nada tinggi.

Shouto melirik Katsuki dengan tatapan penuh kecurigaan. "Kau.. lebih baik kau yang di depan saja. Biar aku duduk di belakang Izuku."

Katsuki melongo. "HAH? Kau menyuruhku menjadi supir? Kau ingin membuatku terlihat menyedihkan sementara kalian berdua enak-enak di belakang? Bangsat!"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau melakukan hal-hal tidak senonoh kepada Izuku. Siapa tahu kau sengaja memeluk pinggang ramping Izuku, meraba punggung Izuku, mencium tengkuk mulus Izuku, meremas bokong—"

"SHOUTO- _KUN_!" Izuku menjerit karena tidak tahan mendengar kalimat vulgar yang keluar dari mulut kekasihnya sendiri. Izuku kembang kempis. Shouto memandangnya tanpa ekspresi sementara Katsuki sudah bersiap ingin meledakkan dirinya.

"Alasanmu sangat tidak masuk akal, brengsek. Aku bukan homo."

"Semua laki-laki akan otomatis belok jika berada di dekat Izuku. Pacarku ini sudah teruji di—"

"Tolong. Tak bisakah kalian berhenti mendebatkan hal-hal tidak penting dan lekas jalan? A-aku lapar dan ingin segera sampai di rumah." Izuku mencicit dari balik helm.

"Kau dengar perkataan Izuku. Lekas jalan, Bakugou."

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MEMBUATKU JADI SUPIR KALIAN BERDUA!" Katsuki ingin mengelus dada. Posisi mereka telah berubah. Shouto yang semula memegang kendali, kini berpindah ke belakang. Sementara Katsuki di depan dan Izuku terjepit di antara mereka berdua. Pemuda hijau melenguh(?) karena sesak. Tubuh Shouto dan Katsuki tinggi dan kekar sementara tubuh Izuku meski tidak bisa dibilang kurus, ia lebih pendek dari dua pemuda yang tengah menjepitnya.

Katsuki merasakan dada Izuku menekan punggungnya ketika motor yang mereka tumpangi melewati polisi tidur. Izuku otomatis berpegangan pada pinggang Katsuki. Shouto yang menyadarinya langsung murka. Meski ia tahu Izuku tidak sengaja namun tetap saja Shouto tidak suka kekasihnya pegang-pegang tubuh cowok selain dirinya.

"Jangan berpegangan padaku, Deku sialan."

"M-maaf, aku tidak sengaja— _ahnn_!" Suara desahan tak terduga keluar dari mulut Izuku ketika pemuda itu merasakan jemari panjang dan kokoh menelusup ke balik seragamnya dari belakang.

"Jangan nakal, Izuku." Shouto berbisik rendah. Suaranya mungkin tidak terdengar jelas karena kedua telinga kekasihnya tertutup helm, namun Izuku pasti sadar dengan sentuhan mendadak yang begitu posesif. Pemuda dengan pipi berbintik menelan ludah. Terkadang, Shouto memiliki kebiasaan suka menyentuh di tempat publik. Bukannya tidak suka, Izuku hanya merasa tidak nyaman jika ada orang yang melihat. Apalagi ada Katsuki. Bermesraan di depan orang bukan kesukaan Izuku.

Katsuki menyetir ugal-ugalan seperti begal. Melewati sebuah tikungan tanpa menekan rem dan mengurangi kecepatan membuat jantung Izuku nyaris copot sementara Shouto hanya diam tanpa kata. Ia tidak terkejut dengan cara Katsuki menyetir.

"T-tolong jangan ngebut, Kacchan! Kalau menabrak orang bagaimana?" Izuku menjerit panik. Barusan mereka nyaris menabrak anak kucing jika saja Katsuki tidak mengerem, membuat ban belakang berdecit dan dada Izuku semakin merapat pada punggungnya.

" _Kheh_."

"Jika motorku rusak, kau harus menggantinya."

"Kalau mau aku bisa meledakkannya sekarang juga.. _bersama kalian berdua_."

Shouto mendelik. "Berhenti, Bakugou."

"Ada apa lagi?"

"S-Shouto- _kun_?" Izuku khawatir sebentar lagi terjadi pertumpahan darah. Merasakan bagaimana aura kelam menguar dari tubuh kedua pemuda yang menghimpitnya. Katsuki menepikan motor Shouto dan mematikan mesin. Shouto turun tanpa berkata apapun.

"Bakugou.."

"Tolong jangan berkelahi kalian berdua." Izuku mencoba menengahi.

"—kau, kau pindah posisi di belakang. Aku di tengah sementara Izuku yang menyetir." Shouto melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan nada datar.

Hening sejenak.

 _Krik._

"K-kenapa harus aku yang menyetir? Tubuh kalian berdua lebih besar dan berat, aku tidak mungkin kuat." Izuku pening dengan segala ide absurd kekasihnya yang kadang tak bisa diterima akal sehat. Mood Shouto sedang tidak bagus sejak Izuku mengusulkan ide untuk menawari Katsuki tumpangan.

"Si _hanbunyarou_ sudah bosan jadi _seme_ , dia ingin dijepit di tengah-tengah." Katsuki tertawa keji.

"Bukan begitu, Bakugou." Shouto menghela napas, kemudian melanjutkan,"Aku tidak ingin Izuku bersentuhan denganmu."

"Ha?" Mata Katsuki berkedip-kedip gagal paham.

"Biar Izuku yang menyetir." Shouto memberikan tekanan pada kalimatnya barusan. Izuku sungguh tak bisa memahami kelakuan kekasihnya hari ini. Alasan cemburu Shouto terkadang absurd dan pemuda bermanik heterokrom tersebut sering tidak senang jika Izuku dekat-dekat dengan cowok lain sekalipun mereka teman sekelas.

"Kau sudah gila." Katsuki berujar dingin.

"Idemu sunggu tak masuk akal, Shouto- _kun_." Izuku akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bicara meski takut perkataannya akan membuat sang kekasih tersinggung. Tapi memang Shouto sudah kelewatan kali ini.

"Ribet banget sih! Aku jalan kaki saja! Lain kali jangan menawarkan bantuan setengah-setengah, brengsek." Katsuki turun motor.

"K-Kacchan.." Izuku berusaha menahan Katsuki agar pemuda berambut _ash blonde_ tidak pergi. Sepasang iris hijau gelap memandang Shouto dengan tatapan sebal. Shouto langsung terdiam saat melihat ekspresi sang kekasih yang cemberut.

"Hari ini Shouto- _kun_ menyebalkan."

 _Jleb._

Ada rasa nyeri di dada Shouto.

"Minta maaf sama Kacchan."

"Tidak mau." Shouto membuang muka. Katsuki menendang kerikil dan mengenai kaca helm milik Shouto membuat pemuda tampan murka dan balas menendang kaleng kosong yang kebetulan berada di dekat kakinya dan mengenai dada Katsuki.

"MAU BERKELAHI?" Katsuki meledak di tempat.

"Dengan senang hati." Shouto melepas helmnya dan bersiap memasang kuda-kuda.

Izuku yang melihat fenomena absurd dan kekanak-kanakan di depannya hanya mampu menghela napas panjang. Tanpa berkata apapun, ia berjalan meninggalkan dua pemuda yang tengah bersitegang.

"Kalian berdua berkelahi saja sampai puas. Aku akan pulang jalan kaki." Izuku menenteng helm dan melangkah gontai.

"Bakugou, kau membuat Izuku kesal." Shouto berkata dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Kenapa aku, brengsek? Justru kau yang membuat gara-gara!" Katsuki tidak terima disalahkan.

Izuku mengucek matanya yang terkena partikel debu jalanan. Tidak ada sinar matahari sama sekali. Gumpalan awan hitam saling bertumpuk, jalanan semakin sepi. Izuku mendengar suara mesin motor dibelakangnya serta bunyi klakson yang membuat telinganya berdenging.

"Maafkan aku, Izuku. Ayo naik." Shouto berusaha membujuk kekasihnya. Izuku pura-pura tidak mendengar. Biarkan saja. Memangnya ia tidak bisa memasang ekspresi kesal? Izuku yang ngambek adalah mimpi buruk bagi Todoroki Shouto karena kemungkinan besar kekasihnya tidak akan memberinya _jatah_ harian(?).

"Jangan ngambek." Shouto menambahkan.

"Aku mau naik asalkan kalian berdua tidak ribut."

Shouto mengangguk sementara Katsuki hanya mendecih. Kali ini Shouto mengalah dan membiarkan Katsuki duduk di belakang Izuku. Shouto berusaha keras untuk tidak cemburu kala tubuh mungil kekasihnya berhimpitan dengan dada bidang Katsuki.

" _Awww_!" Izuku menjerit tanpa sadar ketika Shouto mengerem mendadak.

"Bangsat! Nyetir yang bener!" Katsuki menyembur. Wajahnya terantuk helm Izuku.

"Maaf, tadi ada kadal lewat." Shouto diam-diam menyeringai ketika merasakan sepasang lengan Izuku melingkari erat pinggangnya.

"Deku sialan, maju sedikit. Bokongmu makan tempat!"

"S-sudah tidak ada tempat lagi."

"Jangan menyalahkan bokong Izuku, Bakugou."

Katsuki mengumpat saat merasakan area depan tubuhnya bergesekan dengan bokong Izuku yang bulat dan sekal.

"M-maaf."

Sesungguhnya Izuku juga merasa tidak nyaman boncengan bertiga seperti ini. Seketika ia menyesali idenya sendiri.

"Jangan coba-coba menyentuh bokong Izuku barang sedetik pun, Bakugou. Aku mengawasimu." Shouto memberikan tatapan mematikan dari kaca spion.

"Siapa yang sudi menyentuh bokong tepos?" Katsuki berujar dengan nada menghina.

"Bokong Izuku tidak tepos, _konoyarou_!" Shouto tidak terima aset berharga kekasihnya dihina.

"Bokong Izuku kenyal, lembut, padat, dan sempurna!" Shouto menambakan berapi-api.

"J-jangan mengatakan hal-hal memalukan, tolong." Izuku mulai pasrah dengan keadaan.

Perdebatan seputar bagian tubuh Izuku mewarnai perjalanan ketiga anak manusia hingga akhirnya sosok yang tak asing mendadak muncul.

" _Cieee_ terong-terongan!" Monoma Neito tertawa menghina. Darah Katsuki langsung mendidih di tempat. Pemuda itu memiliki riwayat kurang baik dengan anak kelas sebelah yang hobi mencari gara-gara.

"Mati kau, sialan!" Katsuki mengacungkan jari tengah.

"Oi, Bakugou! Jangan bergerak terlalu banyak." Motor Shouto oleng.

"Terong-terongan jaman _now_ memang sesuatu. Ululululu." Monoma melesat dengan motornya tanpa memedulikan teriakan dan sumpah serapah yang dikeluarkan Katsuki, hingga suara keras yang memekakkan telinga mewarnai hari yang mulai senja.

Shouto tak bisa menjaga keseimbangan hingga akhirnya ketiganya terjatuh dengan posisi menungging di atas aspal.

"L-lain kali aku tidak mau boncengan bertiga.." Izuku berkata pilu sementara Shouto dan Katsuki mengaduh kesakitan.

.

END

 _Boku no Hero Academia (c) Kouhei Horikoshi_

 _ **Author's Note**_ _: Nggak ngerti si gue nulis apan wakkaka udah lama kena webe dan kambek ke fandom pahlawan dengan trisum absurd ini uwu. Yang kangen sama fict tododeku gw ditunggu aja dalam waktu dekat gw bakal nyampah otp sejuta umat kesayangan kita aawwaw ;;; thanks for reading_


End file.
